


Somebody to Lean On

by CrzA



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Plot/Plotless, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzA/pseuds/CrzA
Summary: After being told to stay off his foot when he sprains his ankle, Sougo starts going a little crazy on his day off.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Somebody to Lean On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feshnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feshnie/gifts).



> A small and silly gift for the wonderful Jove uwu Hope you have a wonderful day! Happy holidays *hugs*

Such a silly accident yet such annoying consequences. Just one split second of distraction and everything came crashing down—well, nothing quite so dramatic, but the fact of the matter is that things did fall (along with him), and it was both literally and figuratively a royal pain in the neck. It happened so fast Sougo hardly had the time to realise what was going on, much less try to catch himself before he hit the floor, pain shooting up his leg from the awkward way he fell. It probably didn’t help that Tamaki fell right on top of him as well, his own weight pressing all the wrong places and assuring Sougo that there would definitely be bruises later even if he couldn’t quite see them just yet.

It might have been fine if this had happened somewhere like the dorms or the relative privacy of a studio during a recording, but this was right in the middle of the street as they returned home, perhaps walking in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sougo certainly felt slighted by the universe itself when some random guy paying no attention to his surroundings whatsoever inadvertently pushed Tamaki right into him and his foot decided that would be the perfect time to bend the absolute opposite way it should.

He would have been more worried about the state of his ankle if it weren’t for how he noticed their positions moments later, immediately panicking about the tabloids that might follow and frantically pushing to a sitting position as he threw Tamaki off of him by any means necessary. Which, coincidentally, just happened to involve his rebellious foot. The sharp pain that sparked from the movement should have been his first clue that he may not have been as fine as he assured Tamaki he was, but when he tried to stand back up and could only gasp as he doubled over the moment he tried to put any weight on that foot really left no room for doubt.

One quick trip to the doctor and it was certain… nothing broken, thankfully, but still a sprain nasty enough that he wouldn’t be able to walk for the next few days, which given their line of work, was certainly problematic to say the least. Sougo knows that he should count his blessings that no photos of their rather compromising position were making their rounds on the internet, but that didn’t stop the news of his injury from reaching the gossip sites anyway. Even if he could spend the interviews and shoots sat down as naturally as possible, anyone who might be watching the following results completely ignorant to the fact that any time he placed his foot on the floor it was like someone was shooting nails into his leg, he still had to move to the locations in crutches.

In retrospect, he couldn’t really decide which was worse between the fans’ concern over him being hurt and their overt enthusiasm for how Tamaki never hesitated to aid him in these “trying times” that was often coupled with pictures of his arm around Sougo’s waist to help him out of seats. While he doesn’t exactly mind people knowing that they have grown closer as their time together in both IDOLiSH7 and MEZZO’’ went on, some of those pictures could be very incriminating if one looked closely. Or maybe he is overreacting, borderline obsessing now that he has absolutely nothing to do on his day off, scrolling through image after image, post after post, and overanalysing the way Tamaki’s hand rests against his body in some of them, how the fans react to the way Sougo leans into him…

What else is he supposed to do, anyway? Sleep? He’s done more than enough of that. Watch TV? Nothing good is on, and he has gone around all the channels at least three times already. Read? He’s gone through all the paperwork he had to take care of and probably some of Tamaki’s and he can’t take staring at another page. Play games on his phone? Well, they’ve grown boring already at this point. And he can’t do any chores like he usually does. Plus, everyone else is busy and he can’t talk to anyone.

So, he is left with scrolling through social media and finding small touches, lips a hairsbreadth away from brushing the shell of Sougo’s ear as Tamaki leans in to tell him something, bodies pressed together closely. Sure, it might just have been for the sake of helping him move here and there, but Sougo remembers every moment clearly, the way Tamaki’s hands held him carefully, the warmth of his body so deliciously close, the way his voice washed over him and his soft breath washed against sensitive skin. It was so hard not to shudder, not to let his lids flutter at the sensation and lean into him more than strictly necessary.

What if the fans can see it too? What if it’s not just paranoia exacerbated by boredom and it really is all there for everyone to see? Maybe he should ask Tamaki to stop getting in his space so much. Despite his injury, it’s not like he can’t move around by himself. Tamaki doesn’t need to get so close all the time. Even if it hasn’t yet, it could end up causing trouble, and they have enough of that already.

Face burning, Sougo unceremoniously drops his phone onto the bed and brings his hands up to cover his face as he lets out a suffering groan.

“I’m going insane.” Sougo all but whines into the void, rolling onto his side and curling into a ball.

With a frustrated huff, he pushes himself up to a sitting position, cursing under his breath when his foot complains at how he simply pulls his knees up to his chest to lean his arms over them. He ruffles his own hair, biting back more miserable noises before setting his sights on the crutches neatly propped against the bookcase at the end of his bed. Just because he has to stay off his foot until he fully recovers, doesn’t mean he has to be bedridden, right?

Determined to do something before he goes completely mad, Sougo begins to shuffle towards the edge of his mattress when his door suddenly swings open.

“Sou-chan, I’m home!” Tamaki bursts in completely unannounced and uninvited, pausing by the entrance as his gaze shifts from Sougo to where he seems to be moving. Sougo offers him a sheepish smile. “What are you doing?”

“I need to use the bathroom…” Sougo tries, his words a little shaky and uncertain, and Tamaki narrows his eyes in admittedly justified suspicion, even if he suddenly realises that’s not exactly a lie either.

“And what were you going to do after that?”

“I uh—” Sougo stutters, eyes flickering from one end of the room to the other, completely avoiding Tamaki’s gaze.

“ _Sou-chan_!” His partner scolds, making Sougo flinch at his tone.

Wow, is this what Tamaki feels like when Sougo calls him out for his antics? It’s rather weird to be the one on the receiving end of a lecture.

“You know you have to rest until you recover fully. What if you make it worse?”

“I know…” Sougo hangs his head with a short sigh, running his hand through his hair and hissing when his fingers get caught in a knot.

Has he really let himself go this much for just one day of lazing around on his bed? He doesn’t like this; he doesn’t like it at all.

“Do you need help with anything?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m not useless, you know.” Sougo clicks his tongue as he reaches for the crutches and props himself up with them, grunting a little with the effort.

Tamaki frowns at his words. “Of course I know. You’re always doing almost everything on your own. You work so hard, Sou-chan, especially for my sake! But you’re hurt, and even if I’m not good at a lot of the things you do, I want to be here for you until you feel better!”

Blinking stupidly, Sougo opens his mouth to say something, though he is not quite sure what, and any words he may have uttered turn to ash on his tongue. Before he can really think of how to respond, Tamaki stomps the rest of the way into the room and bars Sougo’s path, pinning him in place with his stern gaze. Sougo swallows thickly, his breath hitching ever so slightly.

“I will do everything I can so that you don’t have to spend one second longer than you need to sitting around with nothing to do. Knowing you, you’re gonna end up going nuts or something.”

At that, Sougo looks down at the floor in a futile attempt to hide the way the blood rises up to the tips of his ears, betraying his heart’s whims now that Tamaki is this close. It’s not like he has to hide the fact here, but somehow, it’s awfully embarrassing when Tamaki is staring at him with those determined eyes of his. He is so used to taking care of Tamaki and the others that it’s awfully strange to be the one doted on. It’s not bad though… It might even feel somewhat nice. Maybe it’s okay for him to actually lean on Tamaki for now, no matter what the fans might think…

After all, Tamaki has been working so hard in his stead, making up for what he lacks right now and doing what he can to be on his best behaviour. Yamato might have put him up to it, if he thinks about it, but it doesn’t change the fact that he really is doing all that he can. It wouldn’t be fair to dismiss it, let alone shoot him down for something as silly as young and enthusiastic minds running wild because of a few interactions.

Sougo sucks in a deep breath.

“Yeah, I’m going kind of crazy, sorry.” He admits in a soft whisper, shrugging, and Tamaki hums. “Can I actually go to the bathroom though?”

Spluttering, Tamaki takes a couple steps back, a lovely shade of pink dusting over his own cheeks that Sougo certainly appreciates from the corner of his eye as he makes his way past him, letting out a little amused breath. Once he dutifully returns to his room (his hair brushed for good measure), Tamaki is still there waiting for him, sitting at the edge of his bed as he hums to some unknown tune, moving his feet to the beat, and Sougo notices the notebooks neatly stacked beside him as he hobbles his way over.

“You’ve got homework?”

“Yeah,” Tamaki nods, tilting his head cutely while he watches him crawl onto the bed and settle into a comfortable position, “could you help me with it?”

“You’re not just saying that so you can keep an eye on me?” Sougo accuses and Tamaki puffs up his cheeks and glares at him.

“No. It’s more to give you something to do. I’d rather put this off to be honest.”

“And forget to do it entirely.” Sougo mutters under his breath, earning himself a smack on the foot from Tamaki—at least he has the good sense to do it to the good one.

“Don’t be mean, Sou-chan.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come here, I’ll help.” Sougo chuckles, shifting to the side and patting the empty space beside him for Tamaki to sit.

Even pouting, Tamaki picks up his things and shuffles closer, plopping down next to Sougo after taking a moment to fluff up the pillow to his liking like a cat trying to knead the spot he plans to lie in. He crosses his legs, opening one of the notebooks—maths, it seems—over his lap and spinning the pencil between his fingers as he appears to read through the problems he is meant to solve.

To be completely honest, this is probably not even close to the top of Sougo’s list of things he would want to be doing, but resting his head on Tamaki’s shoulder while he points out his mistakes and helps him reach the answer more efficiently isn’t all that bad. Plus, with as lively as Tamaki is in most things he does, there really isn’t a dull moment despite the undoubtedly boring work before him. Something as simple as figuring out an equation becomes reason for celebration and, soon enough, Sougo finds himself smiling through the minutes, laughing quietly at Tamaki’s over-the-top reactions to the most mundane explanations and just enjoying his warmth, his company, the soothing sound of his voice…

This isn’t so bad at all.

“Sou-chan.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you falling asleep?”

Sougo shoots his eyes open suddenly, unsure of when he closed them at all, and starts to push away from Tamaki with an apology at the tip of his tongue. He doesn’t get very far though, Tamaki’s arms snaking around his waist and pulling him close.

“No, Sou-chan, don’t go anywhere.” Tamaki mumbles, nuzzling the top of his head as the notebook he’d been working on slides off his lap, completely forgotten. “I’m pretty much done anyway, thanks to you. You can sleep if you want to.”

With another low hum, Sougo purses his lips. “But that would be such a waste. I’ve slept more than enough already.”

“Eh, really? I could go for a nap, actually.” As if to prove his point, Tamaki punctuates his statement with a drawn-out yawn, squeezing Sougo tightly and burying his face further into his hair. “You smell nice Sou-chan.”

“Do I now?”

“Mm, yeah. You’re warm too.” Tamaki rubs his cheek against Sougo’s temple, and he pulls back just enough to look into his eyes, the tips of their noses brushing together as he leans up slightly. “Sou-chan…”

Tamaki steals the stuttered breath right out of Sougo’s lungs, his fingers twitching around the back of his shirt as he tightens his hold around him. With another call of his name, Tamaki deepens the kiss, a small, contented noise crawling up Sougo’s throat and vibrating on his tongue once he pushes it past his parted lips. Without thinking, Sougo tries to get closer still, using his feet to gain some purchase and immediately regretting it.

A pained gasp hisses past his teeth and Tamaki jolts away with a shocked yelp of his own. Sougo is so busy rubbing at his sore ankle that he barely notices Tamaki falling off the side of the bed until he hears the thud, eyes widening as he leans over and stares down at the floor where he is lying sprawled with a dazed look on his face.

“Oh my goodness, Tamaki-kun, are you okay?”

“Fine…” Tamaki grumbles, sitting up and rubbing at the back of his neck with a groan. “Are you? I thought I hurt you.”

“No, I—it was my fault.” Sougo puts on a sheepish smile, his face burning with the flush that immediately rises to his cheeks. “I forgot all about it and just wanted to kiss you more… sorry…”

Crawling closer, Tamaki places his arms on the bed, resting his chin over them as he looks up at Sougo from below. “Well, if it’s to kiss me, then I guess I can forgive it. But you need to be off your foot, Sou-chan.”

“I know.” Sougo repeats with a sigh before letting himself fall onto his back. “This really is bothersome.”

At that, Tamaki climbs onto the mattress with him, lying on his side next to Sougo and pulling him into his arms while shaking his head. “No it isn’t. It’s the perfect excuse to cuddle like this. Let’s nap, Sou-chan.”

A small chuckle shakes Sougo’s shoulders and he places a soft peck on the centre of Tamaki’s forehead, carding through his soft locks with a fond smile. “Sure. But just for a bit, or I really will go insane.”

Apparently already halfway asleep, Tamaki just hums in response, nosing at the crook of Sougo’s neck and inhaling deeply. With nothing else to do, Sougo simply lets himself relax into Tamaki’s arms, closing his own eyes and listening to his steady breaths. He might never openly admit it, but as he lies here like this, more at peace than he remembers feeling for a while, Sougo finds that, if this is what he gets out of it, a sprained ankle might just be worth all the annoying little things that come with it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave any comments you may have! You can find me on tumblr [@crzangel](https://crzangel.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@CrzAngel96!](https://twitter.com/CrzAngel96)


End file.
